A Solo To Be Named Later
by QueenOfAces
Summary: Han and Leia discuss names for their firstborn child. Playfulness and frustration ensue!


**This story has its origins in a baby-naming thread at the Nerfherder's Playground. Thanks to all the folks there for the inspiration! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

A Solo to Be Named Later**

"What are we gonna name him?" Han Solo asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Him? And what if we have a girl?" Leia scolded playfully.

"Then I'm in big trouble."

"Why's that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because then there'll be two beautiful women I can't resist in this house," Han said, leaning in to kiss Leia tenderly.

Beaming at him, she said, "You are quite the charmer, Han Solo. Why weren't you like this when we first met?"

"Well, _Princess_, when we first met, stormtroopers were taking shots at us. What did you want me to do, look deeply into your eyes, take your hand in mine and lift it gently to meet my lips?"

Reaching behind him to pull him close, Leia smiled at Han and said teasingly, "That would have been a vast improvement over the attitude you gave me."

"_My_ attitude? That's interesting, considering that your very first words to me were _'Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route!'_ You weren't exactly brimming with decorum."

He was sure she would have some smart retort, but instead she asked, "You remember the first words I ever said to you?"

"I remember everything you've ever said to me, Sweetheart."

"You do?"

"I remember when you called me a scoundrel…," he said kissing her deeply.

"You are a scoundrel," she replied, her eyes flashing in delight.

"I remember when you said you loved me…."

"I…," she managed, before melting into another one of Han's kisses.

"I also remember you saying that you'd rather kiss a Wookie than me," he said, backing away with a look of smug satisfaction.

"Who says I haven't."

For a moment, Han look utterly shocked, then his face relaxed into a grin. "I'm not buyin' it, Sweetheart. You can't even stand to kiss me if I haven't shaved in the last twelve hours. I just can't see you with a mouthful of fur."

"Han Solo, you…"

"Ah, ah, ah, Leia. Watch that pretty mouth of yours. You know, I also remember what you said to the Faluvian ambassador--surely you aren't going to teach our child such language!"

Breaking into a smile, Leia said with a laugh, "He had it coming!"

"He sure did, Sweetheart. That's my kind of diplomacy!"

"Ha! Your idea of diplomacy is shooting anyone who disagrees with you."

"You're still alive."

"That's only because you've been in love with me since the moment we met."

"Nah, I didn't fall for you until you said, '_Into the garbage chute, Flyboy._'"

"Ah, so why didn't you shoot me before then?"

"I was too busy shooting at the people who were shooting at me. Lucky for you, the Imps were around."

"I'll have to send them a thank-you note."

"Should we invite them to your baby shower?"

"No, I'd rather not waste time returning gifts like 'Baby's First Battle Armor Set.'"

"Ah, well I guess I should take back the present I got for the baby, then."

"What's that?"

"Baby's First Blaster."

"Did you just get the blaster, or did you also get the gun rig and the tight pants to go with it?"

"So, you noticed my tight pants, did you?"

Smiling wickedly, she said, "You know I did, which is why were having a baby in the first place."

Taking on an innocent look, Han exclaimed, "My tight pants did all of that?"

"Well, actually, it was getting you out of those pants that…oh…never mind…," she said, slightly flustered in spite of herself.

Letting her comment go for the moment, Han mercifully changed the subject. "So, what are we going to name him…or her? We could just call the baby 'Kid,' but then Luke would get all confused."

She giggled, "I was thinking of something a bit more formal."

"Like what?"

"Well, if you actually turn out to be right and we have a boy, what would you think of the name Bail?"

"Leia, we can't name our child after the money you pay to get out of jail. It might give him ideas."

"But that was my father's name," she said, deflated.

Realizing his mistake immediately, his face softened into concern, "Oh, Leia …I'm sorry. I know he was a great guy. I just think that our kid should have his own name, ya know. He shouldn't have to try to live up to someone else's reputation."

She nodded, but said nothing else.

Trying to lighten the mood, he added, "Besides, can you imagine giving our baby the name some of our family and friends? Chewbacca Mon Solo? Wedge Carlist Solo? The kid would be scarred for life!"

"I see your point," she said, a slight smile returning to her face. "What names do you like?"

"I don't know. Let's see…" Taking the data pad from the desk, he pulled up a list of baby names. "What about Jaina if it's a girl?"

"No, Han. It sounds like a bad cartoon character."

"Ok, you try then."

"What do you think of Jacen?"

"Too wishy-washy sounding."

They continued that way for some time, raising possibilities and then vetoing them. After going through thousands of names and agreeing on none, Han was tiring of the process. "What about Organa Solo?" he asked.

Wrinkling her nose, she said, "I thought we weren't going to use family names."

"Yeah, but if we have an Organa Solo, than we can also have Guitar Solo, Kloo Horn Solo, and Chidinkalu Solo. We could have our own Jizz band!"

"Hmmm…I kind of like Chidinkalu," she teased.

"Not on your life, Sister, though Flying Solo might work."

Leia just shook her head. "What are we going to do, Han? None of these names seem to fit."

"We'll figure it out," he said soothingly. "Hey, I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Come with me," he said, leading her to the holonet controls. "This site will give us the perfect name for our baby. All we have to do is answer a few simple questions."

"Nothing else has worked, so what have we got to lose?"

"Great! Ok, just answer the questions."

"First name?"

"Leia."

"Last name?"

"Organa-Solo." Leia smiled inwardly. Before this baby naming exercise, she had never thought about her musical last name. _I guess Han and I are in harmony, after all._

"Mother's Maiden Name?"

"Naberrie."

"Your Homeworld?"

"Alderaan."

The name quickly appeared before them: "Org-Le Naald."

"That's an awful name. Wanna try again?"

"You answer the questions this time," she said.

"First Name?"

"Han"

"Last Name?"

"Solo"

"Favorite Actress?"

"Srieema Lortrayn"

"You like Srieema Lortrayn?" Leia interjected.

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's got these great…." Seeing the look on his wife's face, he stopped immediately. "Aw, c'mon, Sweetheart…" he began, but Leia burst out laughing.

"You should see your face, Han."

"For the sake of the baby, I'm going to ignore that remark and answer these questions instead," he said with mock indignity.

"Homeworld?"

"Corellia"

The name "Solha LoCor" appeared before them.

"I think that's worse," Leia said.

"Sohla Solo," he said in disgust. "Well, we can try one more thing." With a few quick manipulations of the net, Han brought up a randomly generated list of names.

Rate Elayen  
Tyren Andel  
Aerek Berdres  
Nabodia Makilles  
Tyren Quelvold  
Almi Sanell  
Moron Zarria  
Tenine Gunayen  
Lukef Risloinne  
Webatt Wolfsyn

"Oh, that's just great, Han. Let's name our child 'Moron!'"

"No, cause then you'll say he was named after me!"

"You are many things, Han, but a moron you are not. You married me, didn't you?"

"Best decision I ever made," he replied sincerely.

Smiling in response, she reached over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Me too."

After a few moments, she refocused her attention on the problem at hand and perused the list once more. "Where do they get these names? 'Webatt?' 'Lukef?' What are we going to do?" she asked, her frustration evident.

"Why don't we just go to bed and work on this in the morning?"

"I'm not sleepy, Han," she said, gazing at the data pad in front of her. "You go ahead and I'll join you later."

Moving up behind her, he gently brushed her hair aside and began nibbling on her exposed neck. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Leia leaned into the embrace for the moment, moving her hand so that her fingertips could run wild through her husband's hair.

"What about the baby's name?" she protested weakly.

"Leia, we've got eight months."

"You know how I hate to procrastinate," she said, laughing in spite of herself.

"Yes, I do," he said, even as he swept her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

"I'm wearing tight pants," he added.

"I noticed," she replied, giggling.

The baby's name would have to wait until later.


End file.
